A Dandelion Wish
by BaekXoLove614
Summary: (Chapter 5 Up! )Xi Luhan seorang dokter muda yang dingin dan dengan sedikit sifat arogannya,ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun seorang pria yang mengalami amnesia./'orang gila mana yang akan duduk di atas kap mobil orang lain saat badai topan begini'/ 'Aku harap Sehun selalu berada disisiku selamanya'... Just A Dandelion Wish (YAOI/HunHan/DLDR!) RnR please!
1. Prolog

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak sesuai EYD/Not palgiat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDER(S)!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Saat ini sedang musim badai topan, dan badai topan yang terjadi kali ini adalah yang kedua kalinya dalam satu bulan terakhir. Keberuntungan yang hebat ini benar-benar membuat kepala menjadi begitu sakit. Minggu lalu, badai topan mengakibatkan banjir besar, menyebabkan semua kereta api monorel berhenti. Minggu ini, walaupun badai topan belum terjadi, tetapi sudah terlebih dahulu menyebabkan hujan badai yang besar. Pepohonan disamping jalan pun banyak yang tumbang.

Kemarin malam pemerintah mengumumkan bahwa hari ini semua aktivitas kantor dan sekolah diliburkan. Masyarakat senang sekali karena bisa mendapatkan libur tambahan selama satu hari.

Hari libur yang diberikan pemerintah seharusnya merupakan hari libur yang mengimbau masyarakatnya untuk tinggal dirumah demi menghindari bahaya badai topan. Namun,malah ada remaja-remaja yang tidak takut mati, yang mengira masa mudanya akan terlewati dengan sia-sia bila mereka tidak melakukan sedikit tantangan dalam hidupnya. Mereka mengumpulkan teman untuk berpetualang mengendarai motor.

Sesuai dugaan, sekejap saja para remaja itu sudah diterjang oleh badai topan tersebut. Motor-motor mereka rusak parah. Mereka mengalami patah tulang, luka sobek, serta gegar otak. Secara beruntun mobil ambulans mengirim masuk puluhan remaja berambut pelangi, seakan-akan mereka datang entah dari Negara atau suku mana.

Suara rintihan atau teriakan kesakitan yang keras memenuhi seluruh ruang UGD, membuat semua orang panik.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan adalah dokter ahli bedah jantung. Seharusnya pekerjaan di UGD tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu. Namun, jumlah dokter dan perawat jaga yang ada di rumah sakit di saat badai topan begini memang tidak banyak, sedangkan puluhan korban yang mendadak masuk ke UGD tentunya membuat seluruh dokter di unit tersebut kewalahan. Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa meminta pertolongan kepada dokter-dokter yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

Itulah mengapa Xi Luhan berada disini, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menurutnya tak ada tantangannya sama sekali. Jas putih yang dipakai olehnya dilumuri oleh darah segar. Sudah sejak tadi dia sibuk menjahit luka para korban. Namun,sebenarnya dia lebih ingin menjahit mulut pemuda yang berada disudut ruangan.

Semenjak masuk ke UGD, lelaki muda itu tak pernah berhenti mengumpat. Lancar sekali ia mengumpat, selancar air mengalir.

"Sialan kau! Apa karena kau dokter lalu kau pikir dirimu sangatlah hebat?! Aku bilang, lihat dulu kondisi teman ku bukan aku! Bedebah ! Dasar bodoh! Berengsek!"

Pemuda tersebut meneriaki dokter muda yang sedang menjahit lukanya. Ia memukul-mukul meja, mengentakkan tempat tidur rumah sakit, dan sesekali menendang kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh dokter muda itu.

_Dokter muda itu ilmu menjahitnya saja masih belum lancar, apalagi jika diganggu begitu. Belum lagi kalau jahitannya miring, yang seharusnya hanya memrlukan satu jahitan bisa jadi sepuluh jahitan. Sepertinya lebih baik dokter lain saja yang mengerjakannya._

Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Setelah selesai menutup salah satu luka pasiennya, dia langsung menyuruh dokter muda itu untuk mengambil alih pekerjaannya, sementara ia sendiri berjalan kearah pemuda tadi. Luhan mengeluarkan senter dari saku jasnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kelopak mata lelaki muda itu, memeriksa mata kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian, lalu berbalik dan berbicara kepada seorang perawat.

"Kosongkan kamar operasi nomor dua. Kemungkinan pemuda ini perlu dioperasi"

"YAA! Kau pikir aku binatang?! Sembarangan saja mau potong-potong tubuh orang! Sialan! Berengsek!"

Pemuda itu benar-benar terpancing oleh perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Aku curiga kau menderita gejala gegar otak. Aku harus memantau kondisimu dahulu dalam jangka waktu tertentu, sebelum aku dapat memutuskan untuk melakukan _scan_ otak. Jika memang diperlukan, aku harus membawamu masuk ke ruang operasi"

Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat professional. Dia mengangkat tangan anak muda itu untuk mengukur denyut nadinya, kemudian berbalik melihat kornea matanya. Raut wajahnya yang serius membuat pemuda muda tersebut terkejut.

"Bedebah! Dasar gila! Aku tidak terluka! Yang terluka itu teman ku,keluarga ku. Kau seharusnya mengecek kondisi dia dulu"

Pemuda tersebut berkata sambil menarik Luhan menuju tempat tidur disebelahnya. Temannya tersebut terlihat sedang terbariing diatas ranjang. Di kaki kananya terdapat banyak luka sobek. Luhan menekan-nekan dan mengecek kaki teman pemuda tersebut diberberapa tempat, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan.

Luhan berbalik menatap pemuda itu dengan serius

"Percayalah, kondisi terparah temanmu itu hanya akan kehilangan satu kaki. Tapi kau… jika aku tidak salah menerka, dalam waktu dua puluh menit lagi kau akan merasakan sakit pada jantungmu, susah bernafas, dilanjutkan dengan sakit kepala, lalu secara perlahan kau akan merasakan sakit seperti adanya ribuan semut didalam otakmu. Mungkin kau akan menabrakkan kepalamu ke dinding saking sakitnya. Setelah kau pingsan, mohon maaf sekali, walaupun kau memohon kepada ku, aku tidak akan mampu melakukan operasi untuk menolongmu lagi"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, seakan-akan dia tidak peduli apapun yang pemuda itu mau lakukan. Dia berbalik arah, berjalan melewati beberapa tempat tidur, kemudian melanjutkan membantu menjahit luka pasien lain.

Pemuda itu mengejar Luhan lalu dengan kasar mengentakkan tangannya, membuat terkejut anak muda lain yang sedang terbaring, sampai-sampai ingin melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja!"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, melihat sekilas ke dahi kanan anak muda itu yang terlihat merah dan membengkak.

"Benarkah? Korenamu sepertinya membesar, apakah kau yakin dahimu tidak terluka?"

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda itu meraba-raba kepalanya, mulai dari bagian belakang sampai dahinya. Baru ditersentuh sedikit saja, ia sudah berteriak.

"Aduh! Sialan! Benar, ini sangat menyakitkan!"

Pemuda itu berlari mengejar Luhan yang sudah berlalu meninggalkannya, lalu bertanya dengan volume suara yang menurun sebanyak dua puluh hertz.

"Dokter tampan, menurutmu penyakit ku ini harus bagaimana sebaiknya, ya? Apakah harus dioperasi? Tuhan mengatakan bahwa tahun ini aka ada peristiwa berdarah pada diriku. Bila dapat melewatinya maka akan beruntung, tetapi bila tidak, aku akan bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek ku…"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

_Sudah tidak meneriaki ku gila lagi? Ternyata pemuda ini bisa merasa takut juga. Pengecut sekali_

Luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan perlahan ia menjahit luka pemuda lain dihadapannya, lambat laun,satu persatu jahitan telah menutup kulit luar pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Semua gerak gerik luhan dilihat oleh seorang pria yang sudah sejak tadi berdiri didepan ruang UGD. Kedua lengannya dilipat menyilang di depan dada. Dia mengawasi dengan sangat serius mimik wajah Luhan yang menyengir tetapi tidak tersenyum itu.

_Membodohi orang lain. Pastilah sangat menarik_

_._

_._

_._

_**~TO**_

_**BE**_

_**CONTINUED~**_

* * *

><p>NA : Haii readers-nim.. :D

Saya membawa ff baru… menggunakan pairing HunHan untuk kali ini ^.^

saya membuat fanfict remake –again- kali ini saya me'remake novel China berjudul _**"A**__**Dandelion Wish" **_karya_** 'Xi Zhi'**_

Saya harap kalian para readers yang membaca ff ini meninggalkan review serta kritik,kesan,dan saran. Jika tidakkk… **saya tidak akan mem-publish** next chapter .. HoHoHo :D

Dann maaf untuk para pembaca yang menuggu kelanjutan dari ff **Love Story –ChanBaek**- dan juga **Lucky Fans**, saya belum bisa melanjutkannya dalam waktu dekat karena saya belum mendapatkan feel u/ ff itu.. hehe

Dan yang meminta sekuel ff **Still Loving You HunHan**, sayaa akan mempertimbangkannya ..

.

.

.

And **#StayStrongGG #StayStrongSone #StayStrongJessica #BringJessBack**

Saya salah satu dari kalian (Sone), ini sangat menyakitkan … kehilangan dua idola dalam kurun waktu yang berdekatan .. hiksss :'(

.

.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**..**

_**Preview**_

_Semua gerak-gerik Luhan dilihat oleh seorang pria yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan ruang UGD. Kedua lengannya dilipat menyilang di depan dada. Dia mengawasi dengan sangat serius mimic wajah Luhan yang menyengir tetapi tidak tersenyum itu._

_Membodohi orang lain, pastilah sangat menarik._

_._

Nama pria itu Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris , ia berusia dua puluh Sembilan tahun dan merupakan kepala rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Dia memang seorang '_karyawan istimewa_'. Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin diusianya yang terbilang masih muda, ia sudah mendapatkan posisi itu?

Pada hari berdirinya rumah sakit tersebut, sudah berpesan kepada Kris

"Anakku, semua ini nantinya adalah milikmu. Kau harus sangat berusaha agar dapat menjadi seorang kepala rumah sakit yang baik."

Apakah dia-Kris- sudah menjadi seorang kepala rumah sakit yang baik?

Tidak ada yang tahu, tetapi kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat dihargai oleh semua karyawan rumah sakit, baik dokter,suster,perawat bahkan _cleaning service_ pun sangat menyukainya.

Mulai dari kecil hingga dewasa, dia tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Wajahnya tampan dan enak dilihat. Matanya sipit dan tajam, raut wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan bentuk tubuhnya yang proporsional bak seorang model. Walaupun tidak menjadi dokter ataupun seorang kepala rumah sakit, pasti dia juga tidak akan kesulitan dalam mencari perkejaan.

.

Kris memasukkan pena kedalam kantongnya kemudian memberikan senyumnya yang begitu ramah. Dengan gaya layaknya seorang politikus yang sedang meminta dukungan, dia tersenyum kepada semua dokter dan perawat yang berada di ruang UGD sembari menepuk bahu setiap orang dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Namun, ketika ia berjalan kearah Luhan, dari tubuh pria tersebut terpancar sebuah aura yang begitu dingin, membuat tangannya membeku seketika dan gagal menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih muda.

Sadar akan kehadiran Kris, Luhan sama sekali tidak melirikkan matanya. Dia tetap serius menjahit luka pasien.

"Dokter Xi,pasti sangat melelahkan ya," Kris berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan dengan sapaan hangat

"Hmmm." Yang disapa menganggukkan kepala, tetapi tidak melihat kearah Kris.

Luhan memasukkan jarum kedalam kulit pasien, mengaitkan, menembuskan, juga menarik dan mengulurkan benang jahitan. Dalam hati ia memikirkan sebuah syair yang berbunyi

_Benang berada di tangan ibu, pakaian berada di tubuh perantau. Berkaitan erat, meski tak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama…_

"Aku dengar Dokter Xi semalam lembur. Hari ini juga sudah sibuk seharian. Pasti sangat melelahkan bukan?" kris berkata sambil bersandar di tiang penyangga tempat tidur dengan gayanya yang mirip dengan seorang _playboy_ yang tampan.

_Memang sangat melelahkan. Jika hatinya baik, seharusnya naikkan gajiku, naikkan posisiku, bukan hanya berada disini dan mengatakan kata-kata lembut seperti itu._

Tetapi semua kata-kata itu hanya disimpan oleh Luhan di dalam hati, tidak diucapkannya. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya malu saja. Luhan sudah berusia dua puluh enam tahun, sudah mampu membedakan dengan jelas garis pemisah antara karyawan dan atasan.

Melihat Luhan yang tetap tidak berbicara, Kris beranjak lebih dekat dan berkata "Sudah mau jam pulang kerja, mau makan malam bersama?"

Luhan memotong benang jahitan, lalu mengoleskan obat ke luka pasiennya. "Terima KAsih, tidak usah"

"Dokter Xi sudah ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Iya."

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju kea rah westafel tanpa menoleh kr belakang, kemudian melepas sarung tangannya dan mencuci tangan.

Kris menyusulnya dari belakang. Dia menggunakan jari telunjukknya untuk memotong-motong air yang mengalir dibawah keran, berulang kali menghambat laju aliran air tersebut. kris berpikir bahwa sikapnya ini lucu, tetapi tidak menurut Luhan yang justru menilai sikap Kris ini tidak bermutu.

"Janji dihari berbadai ropan begini?"

"Di hari berbadai topan begini saja bisa balapan motor, lalu mengapa membut janji malah dilarang?"

"Dokter Xi ingin menghadiri acara perjodohan?"

_Bagus, sekarang semua orang tahu tentang 'Dokter Xi mau menghadiri acara perjodohan'. Setelah itu, semua orang juga akan tahu bahwa yang dijodohkan itu kalau bukan dokter spesialis atau kepala rumah sakit, pastilah dokter ternama yang hebat. Selanjutnya? Lebih bagus lagi bil mereka juga dengar bahwa kepala rumah sakit –Kris- juga termasuk dalam daftar perjodohan._

Rumah sakit adalah sebuah mesin produksi gosip. Tak peduli ingin atau tidak, cepat atau lambat rahasiamu tetap akan terbongkar.

Memang benar dia mau menghadiri acara perjodohan, tetapi bukan hari ini. Orang yang bekerja berturut-turut selama tiga puluh enam jam, tidak mungkin akan tertarik dengan janji apapun.

"Sepertinya laporan mengenai data pribadi ku sudah disebarluaskan dari awal, ya" Luhan menutup keran airnya, lalu berjalan menjauh

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyelidiki masalah pribadimu. Perjodohan, ku rasa bukanlah sebuah rahasia pribadi, kan?"

Kris berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Luhan adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa berjalan cepat walaupun sedang dalam keadaan yang lelah.

"Kalau begitu, selain tentang perseteruan dalam dunia kedokteran, aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat dibicarakan"

"Jika kau mau mengenalku lebih dalam lagi, aku rasa aku memiliki banyak topic pembicaraan lain untuk dibicarakan bersama."

_Contohnya, kedua ibu mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya mengatur perjodohan untuk mereka… atau sejenisnya._

Luhan menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

"Aku jarang mengobrol."

Sebelum masuk ke lift, Luhan menyemptkan diri untuk menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya, guna menahan Kris agar tetap berada di luar lift.

.

Luhan berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk karyawan yang lembur. Ini adalah tempat yang paling dia sukai. Sangat sedikit orang yang boleh masuk ke sini. Hampir sepanjang waktu, ruangan ini seperti miliknya seorang.

Luhan membuka jas putihnya, melepaskan kaca mata yang membuatnya terlihat tua. Selanjutnya, ia berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah.

Sewaktu sekolah dasar, tanpa sengaja ibunya tahu bahwa IQ-nya 183. Semenjak itulah dia mulai merasakan kelelahan yang tiada henti.

Luhan masuk sekolah di umur yang lebih muda dari seharusnya. Lompat kelas di sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, bahkan di sekolah menengah atar. Setelah itu mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk memasuki fakultas kedokteran. Dia menjalani kehidupan seperti yang biasa dilalui setiap orang genius.

Semasa kuliah, dia bertemu dengan kelompok genius lainnya. Mulai saat itu, mereka tidak lagi berkompetisi dalam hal lompatan tingkat, tetapi siapa yang terlebih dahulu mendapat sertifikat kedokteran.

Dan Luhan menang. Baru saja tamat dua tahun, semua sertifikat sudah diperolehnya. Alasan dia memilih jurusan pembedahan hanyalah satu. Dia mendengar bahwa masa aktif seorang dokter bedah sangatlah pendek

Saat waktu itu tiba, Luhan belum begitu tua tapi sudah dapat menikmati kehidupan setelah pensiun, melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

Kehidupannya selama ini selalu saja diatur. Masuk sekolah, lompat kelas, memilih jurusan, memilih pendamping hidup, dan lain sebagainya. Selalu saja tahap satu selesai, ibunya sudah membantu mengaturkan jalan untuk tahap selanjutnya.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan menjadi begitu lelah.

Akan tetapi walaupun melelahkan, Luhan dengan bijak juga dapat mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah kekhawatiran seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Jadi ia tidak pernah menolak segala sesuatu yang diatur untuk dirnya.

Salah satunya masalah perjodohan itu, ibunya selalu beranggapan bahwa pendamping hidup yang memiliki profesi yang sama akan saling mengerti posisi masing-masing. Saling pengertian dan saling memahami, suami istri sepert itu lah yang akan hidup rukun selamanya.

Oleh karena itu ibunya selalu menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai dokter juga, Luhan tidak menolak untuk datang ke acara perjodohan tersebut karena ia juga setuju dengan pemikiran sang ibu.

Untuk perjodohan minggu depan, perjodohan dua minggu kemudian, dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya, ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat mencari tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Lagi pula, Luhan memiliki ibu yang pintar mengatur segala sesuatu untuk kehidupannya.

Tidak akan ada hal yang tidak terduga dapat terjadi dalam kehidupan Xi Luhan.

Lalu sesudah pensiun, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Mungkin tidak melakukan apapun. Setiap hari dirinya akan tertidur dan terbangun dengan sendirinya. Sedudah bangun tidur, dia akan tetap berbaring di atas ranjang, sampai dia terbangun untuk kedua kalinya. Bangun, lalu tidur, lalu bangun lagi. Dia ingin berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengkhayalkan semua hal yang ingin sekali dia perbuat tetapi tidak berani dilakukannya sekarang.

"Dokter Bai."

Suara ketukkan dari arah pintu memutuskan semua khayalannya. Luhan menghela nafas. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa geram terhadap semua kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Mengkhayalkan hal-hal sesudah pensiun, padahal setidaknya masih dua puluh tahun lagi sebelum ia resmi pensiun.

Dia membuka pintu, seseorang berwajah tampan bak seorang artis berdiri dihadapannya. Secara spontan Luhan menghela napas.

"Begitu tidak ingin bertemu denganku ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, Luhan menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Hari ini sedikit melelahkan . pria itu tidak memiliki energy tambahan untuk mengurusi hal yang tidak berarti.

.

.

.

.

Di luar dugaan, angin di luar begitu kencang.

Dari pintu gerbang rumah sakit sampai ke tempat parker saja –walaupun hanya berjarak seratus meter- Luhan sudah basah kuyup. Berberapa kali angin hampir menerbangkan payungnya, membuatnya mundur berberapa langkah.

Luhan menjinjing tas diatas pundaknya, melesat maju dengan auranya yang seakan tidak terkalahkan oleh ribuan musuh. Dia tidak akan kalah, karena dalam perjalanan hidupnya sampai sekarang ini, ia masih belum pernah kalah sekalipun.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia dapat masuk ke pelataran parkiran. Atap besi yang menutupi tempat parker melindunginya dari terpaan hujan badai diluar. Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Sesosok tubuh tinggi menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 180'an cm. orang itu memakai baju dan celana berwarna kehitaman. Dengan santainya pria itu duduk diatas kap mobil milik Luhan. Sinar lampu menyinari belakang punggung pria tersebut, memantulkan bayangan yang panjang ke kaca mobil.

Pria itu pasti sudah gila.

Masalahnya, orang normal tidak akan duduk diatas kap mobil orang lain di hari berbadai topan begini sembari menyiulakan lagu _blues_ tahun 50'an. Gaya pria itu begitu alami seakan sedang berada dalam musim semi yang cerah, bukan dihari yang bercuaca buruk.

"Hei, kau! Pergi! Aku mau keluar!."

Luhan berjalan ke depan pria tersebut. pria itu memandang ke atas, tangannya menyisir rambutnya sendiri yang basah dan berantakan karena air hujan. Pada saat itu, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa pria tersebut memiliki sepasang mata yang dalam.

Baiklah. Luhan setuju bahwa pria itu adalah pria tampan, lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat dari semua dokter tampan yang pernah dijodohkan dengannya.

Pria itu memandang lurus tidak berkedip kearah Luhan

_Apakah di wajahku tumbuh tumor?_

"Aku… tidak memiliki tempat untuk dituju…"

Sangat lama. Luhan menunggu jawaban dari pria itu dengan sangat lama. Hampir ia mengira bahwa pria itu mungkin saja tidak bisa bersuara. Namun,setelah sekian lama, akhirya pria itu bersuara.

"Apa di wajahku terpampang tulisan _Tour and Travel_?"

Luhan menjawab dengan ketus. Dari tubuhnya terpancar aura dingin yang dapat membekukan orang hingga masuk rumah sakit. Aura tersebut seakan mengigatkan pria itu agar tidak mencari masalah dengan orang yang tak dikenal.

Pria itu melebarkan senyumnya. Terlihat garis senyum yang indah dikedua pipinya. Kelembutan dipancarkan keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

_Bagus sekali. Aku membuat senang seorang pria gila. Selanjutnya, mungkin aku dapat mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil sertifikat sebagai dokter ahli jiwa._

Luhan memang berpikir demikian, tetapi matanya tidak dapat mejauh dari sosok pria tersebut, karena senyumnya yang msih tersungging diwajah pria tersebut.

_ketampanan pria ini terlalu mengerikan._

.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : aku tahu cepat atau lambat semua nya akan terjadi, Luhan akan hengkang dari EXO. Meskipun awalnya aku selalu mencoba mesugestikan diriku agar berpositif thinking, mencoba percaya bahwa semua berita itu hanya sekedar rumor, dan percaya bahwa Luhan hanya sedang sakit. Namun aku juga tidak bisa untuk berhenti khawatir tentangnya karena ia terakhir terlihat adalah saat TLP di Beijing. Dan kekhwatiran ku menjadi kenyataan sekarang.. T_T Luhan out..**

**Aku yakin EXO-L pasti merasa sangat sedih karena berita ini. Begitu pun aku , namun mari kita mencoba untuk menghargai segala keputusan Luhan-ge, mari kita tetap mencintai nya,tetap mendukungnya untuk kedepannya. Dan mari kita tetap mencintai EXO walaupun sudah ditinggal oleh kedua membernyaa :)**

**Aku merasa bahwa EXO-L kali ini lebih tegar dan dapat meng-control emosinya menghadapi masalah tentang hengkangnya Luhan, daripada saat berita keluarnya Kris bulan mei lalu. Apakah kalian merasakannya juga? **

**.**

**Well, untuk chapt ini menurutku cukup panjang untuk permulaan, untuk melihat bagaimana respon kalian terhadap fanfict ku.. ^^ dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak ya!**

_**[Note : next chapt full HunHan moment!]**_

**See you next chap! :)**

**.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT**

**.**

**[© Remake dari Novel asal China berjudul sama, 'A Dandelion Wish' karya Xi Zhi ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_Bagus sekali. Aku membuat senang seorang pria gila. Selanjutnya, mungkin aku dapat mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil sertifikat sebagai dokter ahli jiwa._

Luhan memang berpikir demikian, tetapi matanya tidak dapat mejauh dari sosok pria tersebut, karena senyumnya yang msih tersungging diwajah pria tersebut.

_ketampanan pria ini terlalu mengerikan._

**.**

Senyuman pria normal tentulah tidak akan membuat orang serasa akan mimisan, tetapi Luhan merasakannya. Arus panas bergejolak di ujung hidungnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus meninggikan dagunya, memandang orang itu dengan lubang hidungnya (-_-)

Kondisi seperti ini hanya bisa dijelaskan oleh dua alasan. Pertama, pria ini adalah seorang waria yang datang dari kampong waria di Thailand. Kedua, dibelakang punggung pria ini ada sepasang sayap hitam mengerikan.

Tidak masuk akal. Tak aka nada seorang pria di dunia ini yang walaupun sudah basah kuyup karena hujan, masih bisa megeluarkan mimik wajah yang begitu agung layaknya seorang kaisar. Oleh karena itu Luhan memilih alasan yang kedua.

"Aku kira dokter adalah sosok yang penuh rasa belas kasih," pria itu berkata dengan mimik wajah yang begitu lugu. Pandangan matanya yang berbinar, tidak melepaskan Luhan dengan mudah.

Jemari Luhan bergerak sebentar. Mulai timbul lagi keinginan untuk menjahit kedu mata pria itu.

"Tidak benar itu."

Kedua alis mata pria itu terangkat ke atas, sembari memamerkan senyumannya yang secerah bunga di musim semi.

"Tidak benar?"

Sifat pria ini sama persis seperti Kris, sang kepala rumah sakit. Memiliki sepasang mata yang dapat memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mungkin saja mereka berdua dapat mempertimbangkan untuk mengangkat sumpah sebagai kakak-adik di bawah pohon jodoh.

"Aku mendapatkan nilai penuh dalam ujian, tujuannya adalah untuk memasuki fakultas kedokteran, bukan karena rasa belas kasih. Aku melewati proses yang begitu sulit di fakultas kedokteran, tiap hari berjuang dengan mayat dan formalin, alasannya karena ingin mendapat sertifikat kedokteran, bukan karena dipenuhi dengan rasa cinta kasih untuk menolong sesama…-"

"Aku bekerja dirumah sakit, membuat tubuhku letih, karena aku ingin mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi daripada orang lain. Semua kulakukan tidak ada sedikitpun yang berhubungan dengan rasa belas kasih." Ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu

Luhan adalah mesin operasi. Akurat dan tak pernah salah. Semua professor menganggapnya sebagai orang yang kelak akan menjadi dokter terkenal yang mendunia. Dan Luhan sendiri sangat setuju dengn anggapan mereka semua.

Rasa cinta, berbelas kasih, simpati…

Perasaan yang lemah seperti itu tidak akan pernah ada di dalam jiwanya.

Tetapi kali ini perhitungan pria itu salah. Sebuah mesin yang tanpa kesalahan tidak akan pernah bercerita mengenai rasa belas kasih dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya ditengah badai topan seperti ini.

Pria itu menarik kedua kakinya, mendudukan seluruh badannya di atas kap mobil.

"Kupikir semua dokter harus memiliki jiwa profesionalitas, karena itu sangatlah penting."

"Tunggu sampai kau menjadi seorang dokter, barulah kau mendiskusikan masalah profesionalitas seorang dokter denganku. Sekarang, silahkan pergi."

Selesai berbicara, Luhan bergegas berjalan kearah kursi pengembudi. Pria mungil itu membuka pintu mobil, masuk, dan dengan kesal melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Setelah melepas sepatunya yang juga basah, ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Luhan mendapati pria tadi masih tetap duduk diatas kap mobil miliknya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Andai saja Luhan pernah belajar teknik belap mobil, maka tanpa rasa ragu ia akan melemprkan pria itu.

Luhan menekan klakson mobilnya dengan kuat.

Pria itu masih saja berdiam diri tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

_Apa ia sedang syuting film?_

Luhan menekan klakson lagi, tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil berbalik memandang kearahnya dan mengayunkan tangannya.

_Apa aku harus mencari orang untuk menyuruhny turun? Tak masalah._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya kemudian menekan kode 110 untuk menelepon polisi.

"Pak polisi, ada seorang pria tidak dikenal yang duduk di atas kap mobil saya. Saya tidak dapat menjalankan mobil saya. Bisakah anda datang untuk membawa dia pergi? Saya sekarang berada di rumah sakit Seoul.. ."

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara terdengar jawaban dari aparat pelinduung masyarakat itu.

"_Maaf, apakah anda tahu kalau hari ini banyak sekali tempat yang terendam banjir dan banyak terjadi kecelakaan. Tunggu hingaa keadanmu lebih parah, saat anda menelepon kembali saya akan segera mucul dihadapan anda, dan menjadi seorang pahlawan disana."_

Dari nada bicara polisi itu, Luhan dapat membayangkan wajah polisi itu berbicara sambil mengangkat kedua alis matanya, memasang wajah meremehkannya.

Setelah menutup telephone nya, Luhan bergegas turun dari mobilnya dengan sangat marah, dan meleset kedepan pria itu.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?!"

"Sudah turun hujan." Pria itu menunjuk ke arah langit

"Memangnya aku memintamu untuk mengingatkanku jika sudah turun hujan?"

Luhan sudah sangat lapar, sangat kotor, dan sangat lelah. Angin tertiup kencang, menghembuskan air hujan kedalam ruangan.

"Kau turun dari mobil tanpa memakai sepatu." Pria itu melihat kebawah.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatiannya. Akan tetapi, jika kau bersedia bergerak pergi dari kap mobilku, maka aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana"

"Saranku, mobil BMW hitam yang berada diujung sana adalah milik kepala rumah sakit disini. Kau duduklah disana. Orangnya sangat baik hati. Dia pasti akan menampungmu dengan sukarela."

"Aku sangat lelah" ujar pria itu

Pria tersebut menatap mata Luhan sembari menyiratkan 20% ketulusan, 30% ketidakbberdayaan dn 50% kebaikan.

_Aku memiliki dua kamar di apartement. Jadi menampungnya untuk satu malam tak masalahkan?_

_Apa! tidak boleh! Luhan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih, tidak punya rasa belas kasih!_

Tak henti-hentinya Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menampung pria itu.

"Ayolah, kita sudah sama-sama lelah. Tak bisakah kau berbaik hati sedikit, biarkan aku pergi ya?"

Pria itu melihat Luhan yang sedang menelepon di dalam mobil tadi, sehingga ia berkata "Tampunglah aku untuk semalam saja, apa kekasihmu tidak menijinkannya?"

"Iya, kekasihku sangat marah. Dia bisa memahami jika aku membawa pulang se'ekor anjing ataupun kucing jalanan, tapi tidak dengan apabila aku membawa seorang pria jalanan."

Pria itu memandangi Luhan dengan seksam. Di wajah Luhan, tampak suatu ketangguhan dan keseriusan. Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sudah mengerti, Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dipaksa.

Pria tersebut melompat turun dari kap mobil milik Luhan, berdiri ke samping, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun berjalan ke arah mobil BMW berwarna abu-abu yang disarankan Luhan tadi. Setelah itu, pria itu melompat dan duduk diatas kap mobil milik kepala rumah sakit.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

_Bagus sekali!_

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesin untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebelum pergi, Luhan melirik ke sosok pria itu sekali lagi.

_Dasar bodoh! Jika Kris tidak keluar, apakah ia akan tetap duduk disana sepanjang malam?_

Luhan tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih. Tidak sedikitpun. Akan tetapi, setelah melihat punggung pria itu, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengambil uang lima puluh ribu won dari dalam dompetnya lalu turun dari mobil dengan cepat menghampiri pria itu.

"Hujan sangat deras. Bila begini terus, kau akan masuk rumah sakit karena radang paru-paru. Kau jalan lurus saja kira-kira seratus meter, disana ada sebuah motel. Beristirahatlah semalam disana. Besok baru memikirkan solusi lain."

_Memikirkan cara penyelesaian? Bagus sekali jika bisa._

Pria itu tidak tahu tenang diriny sendiri. Siapa dirinya, mengapa bisa ada disini, mengapa pria dihadapannya ini tampak begitu akrab beginya tetapi seperti sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

Masalah pertama, pria itu tidak tahu identitasnya sendiri.

Saat terbgun diatas jalanan karena rintikan hujan, dirinya termangu selama berberapa menit, melihat kanak-kiri, lalu menyadari jika dirinya merasa tidak mengenali kota ini.

Kemudian, hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, tak ada tanda pengenal apapun ditubuhny. Ia hanya mengingat namanya saja, Sehun itulah namanya, selebihnya ia tidak tahu apapun.

Ketika bertemu dengan Luhan, refleks yang pertama kali adalah pria ini akan dengan ramah menyebut namanya dan memberti salam hangat kepadanya. Tak disangka malah respons dingin yang ia peroleh.

.

Luhan berbalik masuk ke mobil, mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan suhu dingin yang ditularkan dari pria itu, kemudian menghidupkan mobilnya.

Tetapi, uang sudah diberikan kepada Sehun, megapa ia masih disana?

Luhan membalikan kepalanya dengan kuat.

_Dasar idiot!_

Pria itu suka bermain hujan, bahkan berendam di air es itu tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, jadi mengapa ia harus measa khawair.

_Stop! Control! Jangan memikirkan pria itu lagi. Tidak perlu melihat dia lagi. Pergi! Tinggalkan dia!_

Luhan sudah sangat lelah. Dia ingin cepat tiba di apartement nya, berendam air hangat, lalu memeluk bantal. Besok ia ingin tidur hingg pukul dua belas siang, kemudian dengan malasnya memanggil jasa pengantar makanan. Setelah kenyang kemudian mendengarkan music.

_Betul sekali, itu ide bagus_

Luhan menghidupkan mobil untuk meninggalkan pelatarn parkiran. Mobil bergerak dengan lancar.

Sorot mata pria tadi yang tulus dan tidak berdaya tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya…

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis segala pemikiran anehnya. Kemudian ia menyetel radio, namun wajah memelas pria itu melintas lagi.

Mecoba memikirkan segala hal yang bisa mengalihkan pemikirannya dari pria –aneh- itu , namun tidak berhasil.

_Mengapa memikirkan dia terus?_

Luhan tak tahan lagi. Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Sudah sekuat tenaga mengontrol dirinya tetapi tetap kecolongan juga.

Secara mendadak, Luhan menghentikan mobilnya disamping badan jalan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebanyak dua puluh kali, kemudian menyetir mobilnya berbalik arah, kembali ke tempat parkir rumah sakit tadi.

Orang gila itu masih duduk di sana.

_Cukup sudah! Begitu besarkah keinginannya terkena radang paru-paru._

Itulah mengapa sumber daya kedokteran di Korea selalu disia-siakan oleh orang seperti itu.

Luhan memutar kemudinya sekuat tenaga, lalu menghentikan mobil disamping pria itu. Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya dengan marah dan memelototi pria itu.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

full HunHan kan? Hehehe walaupun bukan sweet moment..

**Thanks untuk yang sudah me'review, follow, favorite~**

**Semakin banyak yang review, next chapt akan lebih cepat dipost X)**

You can invite me at BBM, let's to chat and sharing :)

Pin : 740991FF

.

RnR please!

.

XoXo


	4. Chapter 3

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT**

**.**

**[© Remake dari Novel asal China berjudul sama, 'A Dandelion Wish' karya Xi Zhi ]**

**.**

"_**IF YOU READ MY FANFICT, PLEASE LEAVING A REVIEW!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen Luhan sangat indah. Desainnya sederhana dan elegan, sama persis dengan sang pemiliknya. Apartemen itu terdiri atas dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruang dapur kecil yang cantik. Di daerah elit seperti ini, dapat membeli apartemen seperti itu menandakan bahwa pria itu cukup kaya.

Sehun melepas kaus kakinya lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu itu terdapat sebuah TV LED 42 inci, satu set sofa hitam, lemari yang berisi buku-buku kedokteran dan DVD, serta vas bunga yang diletakkan diatas lemari pendek. Vas tersebut terbuat dari Kristal. Terdapat berberapa kuntum bunga lili putih didalamnya. Itu adalah hasil karya pembantu rumah tangga Luhan yang dulu, karena menurut pembantu tersebut Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki aura jiwa yang cerah.

Luhan sangat lincah. Begitu masuk ke apartemen, dia langsung masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil jubah dan handuk mandinya.

"Ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, ruang belajar, dan ini adalah kamar tidurku, kamar yang lain itu untukmu. Aku tidak memiliki pakaian seukuranmu. Di balkon sebelah sana ada mesin cuci dan mesin pengering pakaian. Setelah mandi, bersihkan sendiri pakaianmu. Semua deterjen cuci yang diperlukan dapat kau ambil dari dalam rak laci itu. ada pertanyaan?"

Pria mungil itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Init pembicaraan yang disampaikannya dengan sangat jelas.

Sehun melihat ke seluruh ruangan apartemen. Intinya adalah pria itu tidak mempunyai kekasih, yang tinggal bersamanya. Sekalipun, ia memiliki seorang kekasih atau tidak sebenarnya bukanlah masalah penting.

"Tidak ada"

"Bagus, bila besok kau sudah mau pergi, tinggalkan pesan di secarik kertas saja, jangan ganggu aku. Sekarang,aku ingin tidur. Kecuali jika ada kebakaran, ada orang yang tensi darahnya turun sampai ke angka empat puluh, atau ada orang yang akan bertemu dengan penciptanya baru kau bangunkan aku. Selain itu, jangan bangunkan aku, mengerti?"

Luhan mengancam Sehun dengan sangat tegas dan keras.

"Emm, mengerti."

"Memang seharusnya kau mengerti."

Luhan melihat tubuh pria itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Jubah mandiku agak sedikit kecil, coba dipaksa pakai saja, aku tidak punya ukuran yang lebih besar lagi."

Selesai bicara, pria itu berbalik masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sesudah Luhan masuk ke kamar, pria itu memasukkan baju dan kaus kaki miliknya yang basah ke dalam mesin cuci, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk besar, memasuki kamar yang ditunjuk tadi, lalu mengambil deterjen di dalam laci.

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi, memandikan tiga miliar enam puluh juta sel ditubuhnya, yang membuat dirinya ingin berteriak saking segarnya.

Sesudah setengah jam berlalu, pria itu memakai jubah mandi, mengeringkan rambut dan berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya saat ini.

Sehun yakin, bila dipakai dibadan sang pemilik apartemen, jubah yang dipakainya sekarang tentunya akan kebesaran hingga dapat digunakan sebagai jubah di acara opera, tetapi di badannya…

Jubah itu hanya dapat menutupi hingga dua puluh sentimeter diatas lutut. Ditarik paksa pun tidak bisa. Bagian lengan jubah itu menempel penuh di lengannya yang berotot karena saking pasnya di badan. Bila sedikit saja menarik paksa jubahnya, tentunya jubah itu akan koyak, terutama dibagian dadanya yang kekar.

Sebelum hilang ingatan apakah dia adalah seorang pelatih di _gym _atau seorang staf pelayan di klub malam?

Bagi sebagian besar orang, kehilangan ingatan pasti akan membuat mereka tidak tenang. Namun, pria itu merasa biasa saja. Sehun yakin ingatannya akan kembali lagi, hanya masalah cepat atau lambatnya saja. Mengenai mengapa dirinya merasa tenang-tenang saja, ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sudah terlahir sebagai orang yang tenang dan percaya diri.

.

Melihat tempat ini, Sehun berpikir apartemen ini merupakan tempat penampungan yang tidak buruk untuk sementara waktu.

Lelaki itu merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dapur. Dia membuka lemari es, mengambil berberapa macam sayuran, lalu memasak dua porsi _mie seafood._

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju teras. Setelah mengeluarkan pakaian yang sudah dikeringkan, ia mengganti baju yang dipakai dibadan yang saking seksinya dapat membuat wajah siapapun yang melihatnya merona serta meneteskan air liurnya.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju depan kamar Luhan dan mengangkat lengannya, ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ucapan pria itu sebelumnya.

_Kecuali jika ada kebakaran, ada orang yang tensi darahnya turun sampai ke angka empat puluh, atau ada orang yang akan bertemu dengan penciptanya baru kau bangunkan aku_

Tidak ada kebakaran, tensi darah juga normal, mengenai bertemu dengan Sang pencipta… dirinya belum bernit untuk berjumpa dengan-Nya, meskipun sesekali benjolan di belakang kepalanya masih terasa amat sakit.

_Bangunkan atau tidak ya?_

_Kondisi terburukku nanti bagaimana? Dipukuli? Tangan lelaki itu sangat kurus, tidak akan menyebabkan luka yang parah. Dimarahi? Walaupun baru kenal, bisa dilihat bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sangat menekan emosinya. Ingin mendengarnya berkata kasar, seharusnya tidak mungkin. Kondisi paling buruk, mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari rumah ini untuk kedua kalinya._

Sehun merasakan ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Dia memutar kunci pintu, mendorong pintunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Ia melihat Luhan –memang benar jubah mandinya terlalu besar- tidur telungkup di atas ranjang, membuka lebar kedua kaki dan tangannya, dengan rambut yang masih basah terlihat jelas melembabkan bantal yang digunakannya.

Lelaki itu membungkukan tubuhnya, berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Luhan, membelai rambut hitam dan lembut itu dengan jari tangannya. Mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka, air liurnya sedikit jatuuh disamping bantal. Begitu nyenyaknya ia tidur tanpa terlihat sedikit pun terganggu.

Sehun melihat selaput bawah mata Luhan yang berwarna kehitaman, menandakan bahwa lelaki yang sedang tertidur –pulas- ini kekurangan jam tidur.

Melihat Luhan dari jarak dekat, jelas bahwa pria tersebut mempunyai sepasang kaki yang indah, dan putih, yang dengan santainya tergeletak diatas ranjang. Tangannya tak seindah kedua kakinya. Di kedua telapak tangannya terlihat ada penebalan.

Sehun mencari handuk bersih lalu dengan lembut mengeringkan tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut Luhan yang masih basah. Sehun tak ingin sampai membangunkan Luhan dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Walaupun sudah berhati-hati mengeringkan rambut pria itu, tetapi nyatanya Luhan tetap saja terbangun. Pria tersebut melompat bangun dalam sekejap, terduduk diatas ranjangnya sendiri. Rambutnya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sehun seketika tertarik, menyebabkan kulit kepala Luhan terasa kebas.

"Bukan begitu caranya menjahit luka!"

Luhan duduk berlutut di atas ranjangnya, sedikit merasa sesak. Mata pria itu berputar melihat sekelilingnya.

_Oh, untunglah aku berada dirumah, bukan di ruang operasi dan sedang meliht dokter muda yang tengah membunuh setengah nyawa pasien._

Luhan menghela napas, kemudian duduk bersandar. Ia bermimpi buruk, dibuat tegang oleh sekelompok dokter muda bodoh.

"Hai, apa kabar?" terdengar suara dari arah atas kepalanya

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya, melirik pria yang dibawanya pulang itu dengan sebelah mata kanannya. Pria itu sedang memijat leher bagian belakang miliknya dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Kau terlihat tegang."

Luhan menelungkupkan badan dan meneluspkan kepalanya ke lutut.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Sehun

"Aku memasak dua porsi _mie seafood _ dan kupikir kau belum makan."

Telapak tangannya sangat hangat, suaranya pun terdengar sangat lembut. Luhan dikelilingi oleh aura dan suhu yang begitu nyaman sehingga membuatnya sangat malas untuk bergerak.

Tentang urusan makan, sarapan Luhan tadi adalah setengah nasi goring. Makan siang dirinya adalah… susu yang masih belum sempat diminum… atau ada makanan lainnya? Luhan bahkan sudah lupa.

Pria itu ingat panggilan mendesak dari UGD, sibuk mengurus seorang wanita yang mau melahirkan anak di hari berbadai topan, orang tua yang mendadak sakit jantung, lelaki paruh baya yang sakit ginjal, dan selanjutnya sekelompok pemuda pembalap pun muncul.

Luhan sibuk seharian ini sampai waktunya pulang kerja hingga akhirnya ia digantikan oleh orang lain. Baru saja ingin menghadiahkan organ pencernaannya sepiring sup ayam, dan roti, tiba-tiba saja Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pencegat mobil yang memaksanya member 'kebaikan' yang tidak terdapat dalam dirinya.

Dibawah alam sadar pria itu, pencernaannya sudah bergejolak minta diisi.

Luhan menghela napas, bergumam "Kalau ada orang yang mau membawakan mi ke depanku maka aku akan makan sedikit."

Itu artinya, dipukul pun Luhan tidak akan mau menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat letih itu.

Sehun sudah mengert.

Sehun mendudukan badannya, menggendong Luhan, dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan mirip dengan ruangan restoran.

Luhan amat sangat terkejut.

'_Digendong seorang pria?!'_

.

.

_Cumi, udang, bakso ikan, apakah dilemari esku seluruh bahan ini ada?_

Tidak peduli. Luhan sudah kelaparan sekali. Walaupun beracun, ia tetap akan menelannya. Lagi pula ia cukup dekat dengan kepala bagian obat penawar racun.

Luhan mengangkat sumpitnya, menjepit, dan memasukan mi ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspersi wajahnya menggambarkan kepuasan.

_Oh! Pria ini sungguh berbakat! Ternyata dia bisa membuat makanan yang begitu lezat.!_

Luhan mengangkat mangkuknya, tidak menghiraukan tata karma di meja makan. Dua suap,tiga suap… pria itu masih menundukan kepalanya menghadap ke mangkuk, makan dengan nikmatnya.

Melihat cara makan Luhan, Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Cara makan pria itu seperti pasti akan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya melarikan diri.

"Kalau kau masih lapar, makanlah bagianku." Sehun mendorong mangkuknya kepada Luhan, menunjukkan rasa simpati yang dimilikinya.

Luhan sontak berhenti makan, kemudian melirik pria dihadapannya sembari mengankat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak perlu, porsi makan ku tidak terlalu besar."

"Tetapi kau makan dengan begitu cepat."

Sehun melihat kearah mangkuk Luhan. Hanya tersisa kurang dari setengah porsi lagi di mangkuk tersebut.

"Aku selalu makan dengan cepat."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku selalu dikejar oleh waktu"

"Kau mengejar apa?"

"Mengejar waktu untuk mengoperasi pasien, memantau kondisi pasien, merebut kembali nyawa pasien dari tangan dewa kematian."

"Ah, jadi kau memang benar-benar seorang dokte, ya?"

"Memang benar."

"Itu adalah pekerjaan yang sulit."

"Itu juga adalah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tinggi."

Generasi muda zaman sekarang tidak ada satu pun yang bisa seperti Xi Luhan, masih muda sudah berpenghasilan selangit.

"Berpenghasilan tinggi? Harusnya bisa saja. Bila ingin mendapat uang, harusnya gunakan uang untuk mendapatkan untung. Dokter menggunakan nyawanya untuk mendapatkan uang, tapi uang seperti itu juga tidak begitu cepat bisa masuk ke kantong" ujar Sehun spontan

"Kau mengerti sekali cara mendapatkan uang. apa pekerjaanmu? Peneliti saham? Bagian keuangan bank? Atau staf perusahaan asuransi?"

Luhan melihat Sehun dengan sudut matanya sendiri, mempertimbangkan untuk menempelkan tulisan 'Salesmen Dilarang Masuk' di depan pintunya.

Alngkah baiknya, jika pria itu dapat mengingat kembali. Saat ini yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Aku pengangguran."

"Untungnya kau pengangguran."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'untungnya kau pengangguran?'"

"Aku sangat benci peneliti saham, staf keuangan bank, ataupun perusahaan asuransi. Benci karena mereka selalu berada disekelilingku seperti lalat. Mempunyai gaji tinggi adalah urusanku sendiri. Jangan harap aku akan menggunakannya untuk investasi."

Sehun tidak mengerti. Bagi orang zaman sekarang, menanamkan modal adalah bagian yang penting dalam kehidupan, seperti pentingnya makan dan tidur. Sangat diperlukan.

"Mengapa kau membenci investasi?"

"Aku membenci segala sesuatu yang beresiko,"

"Tetapi kau justru memilih pekerjaan dengan resiko tinggi."

"Resiko operasi, resiko penggunaan obat, semua terkontro oleh tanganku sendiri. Aku akan membuat setiap pekerjaanku selesai dengan sangat sempurna. Ini sangat berbeda dengan investasi. Uang yang sudah susah payah kudaat, diatur oleh orang lain. Aku tidak tahan dibodohi seperti itu."

"Dengan kata lain, kau bukannyatidak suka dengan resiko, tetapi kau tidak suka dikontrol."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang penting uangku, hidupku. Orang asing, tidak perlu ikut campur!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau adalah pria yang sangat tidak lembut dan terlalu logis."

"Pekerjaanku mensyaratka pikiran yang logis, bukan kelembutan."

"Pria yang selogis ini, mengapa tak berpikir untuk menanyakan siapa nama pria yang ditampungnya?"

"Perlukah? Kau besok pagi sudah pergi."

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu melanjutkan makanana yang tersisa di depannya.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian suasana hening, Luhan yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya terdiam menatap pria dihadapannya dengan kening yang berkerut.

'_Bukankah hanya wanita yang cara makannya begitu?'_

Mie yang dimakan lelaki tersebut bukanlah makanan kerajaan, juga bukan makanan Italia yang mewah, tetapi gaya makannya begitu anggun layaknya kalangan bangsawan.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya, mendapati dirinya terus menatap ke pria didepannya. Entah sudah berapa lama.

"Emm."

"Oke."

Pria itu berdiri, berjalan ke arah Luhan, lalu membungkukkan badan dan menggendongnya naik.

Sehun membawa Luhan kembali ke kamarnya, membantu menegeringkan rambutnya yang basah, mengganti sarung bantalnya dengan sarung bantal baru yang kering, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Luhan tidak berkomentar apapun, ia cukup menikmati perlakuan pria asing yang ditampungnya saat ini. Akhirnya, Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai bawah dagu. Dengan suaranya yang berat Luhan berkata "Cepat tidur."

Sehun tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Begitu menutup kedua mata, tidak sampai tiga menit kemudian Luhan sudah tidur terlelap.

Aneh bukan? Luhan yang selalu tegang dan sensitf itu, justru dapat tertidur dalam pantauan orang asing. Karena ia sudah terlalu lelah, atau karena pria asing tersebut sudah memberinya… terlalu banyak rasa nyaman?

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A : Sorry for the late update hehehe~~**

**Maaf juga kalau banyak typo, karena saya terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya /plakkk/**

**Bagaimana dengan chapt ini? Apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Maaf jika justru mengecewakan.. .**

**.**

**Thanks To : [RZHH.261200II [ KimRaeSun [ EclaireOh [ AkuAdalahAku [ aasJhgirl [arvitakim [juniaAngel58 [urihunhan [ OSHKAP [himekaruLI [voccall [fangfangxx [HunsayHan [NinHunHan5120 [PandaYehet88 [andrianSteveno[hea]**

**.**

**Review Please! Kalau gak review updatenya makin lama~ hihihi**

**.**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 4

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT**

**.**

**[© Remake dari Novel asal China berjudul sama, 'A Dandelion Wish' karya Xi Zhi ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

Luhan terbangun oleh wangi telur.

Setelah duduk diatas ranjang dan termangu untuk beberapa saat, barulah ia ingat bahwa di rumah ini ada orang lain selain dirinya. Seorang pria yang ia pungut dari pelataran parker rumah sakit. Mengingat hal tersebut, rasa simpati Xi Luhan tersentuh kembali.

Luhan melihat sekilas ke jam beker yang terletak di meja nakas kamarnya. Ternyata baru pukul Sembilan. Dengan sedikit emosi pasca bangun tidur, ia memakai sandal yang ada di samping ranjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sedikit tidak senang dengan bau wangi yang membuat orang kelaparan tersebut.

Luhan seharusnya bisa tidur sampai pukul dua belas siang. Seharusnya ia bisa tidur, bangun, dan tidur lagi, memberikan libur yang indah kepada otaknya. Namun, perutnya malah bergejolak akibat bau wangi yang tercium itu. Dia terpaksa berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan murung. Setelah menyelesaikan masalah pencernaannya, mencuci muka, mencuci mulut, Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar menuju dapurnya.

"Sudah bangun? Sebenarnya tadi aku mau membawakan sarapan pagi ke atas ranjangmu."

Deg!

Kedua mata Luhan terbuka lebar.

Wajah cerah lelaki asing tersebut… luar biasa tampan. Ketampanan dan keseksian yang tidak nyata, membuat hormone seorang Xi Luhan bergejolak.

_Oh tuhan! Padahal bibirnya tidak tebal, tetapi kenapa terlihat begitu lezat?_- batin Luhan

Kedua mata pria asing itu begitu dalam dan hangat, dan mata itu menatap kearah Luhan beberapa kali.

Luhan tau musim panas bukanlah musim kawin para binatang. Yah, tentunya manusia berhak melakukan 'sesuatu' di luar musim kawinnya, akan tetapi… tetapi…

Perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya dan tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan ini membuat dadanya berdetak tidak beraturan. Luhan seharusnya mendengar saran dari teman kerjanya untuk meluangkan waktu ke klub _Friday_, melepaskan sebagian hormone berlebih itu.

Ia berusaha keras untuk bersikap tenang, bernapas dengan lambat untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Pukul Sembilan pagi bukanlah waktu yang bagus untuk mengeluarkan hormone yang berlebih.

Tetapi pria ini… dia… sedang… memasak… _Freanch toast!_

_Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!_

Itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. Wangi mentega yang kental, satu gigitan saja akan terasa di antara gigi-giginya. Aroma wangi, rasa manis, kental, semua rasa yang membuat hatinya bergejolak, semua dapat dirasakan dari roti tersebut.

Tanpa menghiraukan etika dan sopan santun yang ia pelajari selama ini, Luhan langsung mengambil roti yang baru siap dengan tangan kosong- tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Rasa terharu karena makanan itu lebih besar dari pada efek hormonnya yang bergejolak.

Tidak terlalu keras, juga tidak terlalu lembek. _French toast_ yang sudah dilumuri dengan telur dan susu sungguh sangat menarik hatinya.

Walaupun Luhan tidak tahu genius mana yang menciptakan _French toast, _tetapi dia sekarang tahu, si genius mana yang dapat membuat _French toast_ yang begitu lezat.

Luhan sangat ingin memamerkan ekspresi bodoh untuk berterima kasih padanya, tapi ia sendiri ragu apakah di dalam dirinya tersimpan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"Emm…"

Rasa puas tersebut sangat jelas tersirat hanya dalam satu kata saja. Suara pria asing –Sehun- menarik perhatian Luhan kembali dari lamunannya.

"Suka? Aku buatkan lebih banyak lagi?"

"Roti dari mana ini?"

"Kemarin kau memberiku uang."

"Aku memberimu uang dan kau membuat semua ini?"

Suara keras menggaung hingga terasa melukai selaput telinganya. Suara itu bukan keluar dari tenggorokan, melainkan dari dinding lambung.

"Makanan ini mudah dibuat" ujar Sehun

Luhan berpikir, bahkan toko roti yang terkenal di daerah apartement nya saja tidak bisa membuat _Freanch toast_ selezat ini, walaupun ia sudah member begitu banyak uang kepada pemilik toko roti.

Luhan mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menutup kedua matanya sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sungguh sempurna pagi ini pikirnya.

_Emmmh… hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan kopi ini. Wangi._

Luhan belajar di jurusan eksakta, tetapi dia tidak ingin menggunakan ilmu eksaktanya untuk melukiskan keberadaan pria tersebut. Luhan jadi berpikir bahwa pria asing dihadapannya ini merupakah hadiah dari Tuhan yang didatangkan untuknya, guna memuji kegigihannya dalam menyelamatkan nyawa orang banyak.

"Kau sangat pintar membuat kopi, apa kau punya restoran?" tanya Luhan sembari membuka mata lebar-lebar

Andaikan Sehun dapat mengingat kembali semua hal tentang dirinya sendiri –kecuali nama- , pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, benjolan besar yang ada dikepalanya saja masih belum jelas penyebabnya, apakah memang sudah ada sejak lahir atau karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Jadi, karena ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda-cantik-dihadapannya itu, ia lebih memilih menghindar dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku pengangguran."

"Kau mau bekerja?" tanpa sadar Luhan berkata.

Setelah itu, Luhan baru menyadari jika ia terlalu cepat mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Menjadi pengurus apartemenku. Aku akan membayarmu lima ratus ribu won sebulan. Tugasmu membantuku membereskan apartemen dan memasak sehari tiga kali untukku."

Luhan mengeluarkan gaji tiga kali lipat lebih banyak untuk seorang pria asing itu dibandingkan dengan pembantu sebelumnya, tetapi ia bisa mendapat tiga kali makan. Cukup adil.

Luhan bodoh dalam hal urusan rumah tangga. Jika ada orang yang mau membantunya menyelesaikan masalah itu maka ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

Sehun mengerutkan alis matanya, mengeluarkan seberkas senyum licik disela bibirnya. Kedua sisi bibirnya terangkat ke atas, menarik otot disekitar pipi hingga membentuk sebuah garis di mata sipitnya.

_Menang!_

Mi seafood dan layanan gendong tak dapat mengambil hati pria tersebut. siapa sangka secangkir kopi dan _Freanch toast_ malah dapat memenangkan pengakuan dari pria-setengah-wanita itu.

Sehun akhirnya mendapat tempat tinggal sementara. Ia menjamin bahwa Luhan pasti akan mendapatkan pelayanan dengan kualitas yang sangat baik.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku gaji, yang penting beri aku makan tiga kali dn tempat untuk berteduh, serta uang untuk membeli bahan makanan. Aku akan menjadi pengurus tempat tinggalmu."

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama ia dapat bekerja disana. Tepatnya, ia tidak tahu kapan ingatannya akan kembali. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak memerlukan gaji. Makan tiga kali sehari dan tempat tinggal saja sudah cukup.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan, ia jadi semakin yakin bahwa pria asing yang dibawanya semalam adalah hadiah dari Tuhan.

Ini adalah dunia manusia dimana manusia juga memakan sesama manusia. Sakit pun mesti melihat uang di kantong, untuk menentukan pelayanan tingkat apa yang bisa didapat. Mana mungkin ada orang baik hati begini yang muncul dan memberikan pelayanan tanpa syarat.

"Aku yakin"

Sehun mengambil garpu dengan anggunnya, membantu Luhan memotong _Freanch toast_ menjadi bagian-bagian kecil seukuran mulut.

"Sepakat ya. Saat kau ingin berhenti, kau harus bilang dahulu setengah bulan lebih awal padaku, agar aku mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk mempekerjakan orang lain."

"Setengah bulan lebih cepat. Akan kuingat."

"Kau tidur di kamar tempatmu tidur tadi malam. Kau bisa menggunakan semua barang disini dengan bebas. Telepon, televise, komputer, dan lainnya. Akan tetapi, tidak boleh menggunakannya sebgai alat kejahatan."

Alis mata Sehun terangkat ke atas. Tidak masuk akal baginya. "Alat kejahatan?" tanyanya

Luhan menirunya mengangkat naik alis matanya satu sentimeter dengan mimik curiga layaknya seorang detektif terkenal. "Apakah kau seorang pecandu?"

"Kau bukan seorang tahanan Negara kan?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi

_Bagus sekali, akhirnya akalnya kembali ke tubuhnya. Disaat seperti ini akhirnya ia teringat untuk menanyakan asal usul dan namaku._ – batin Sehun

"Aku bukan pecandu, tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan, dan pastinya bukan tahanan ataupun imigran gelap. Namaku Sehun, baru pulang dari luar negeri. Mengapa aku bisa ada di pelataran parkir rumah sakit, mengapa aku bingung harus kemana, ada alasan tersendiri untuk hal tersebut yang sampai saat ini belum ingin kuceritakan pada siapa pun."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menunduk, serta berusaha mendapatkan sedikit rasa kasihan dari Luhan yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang resah.

Bagian awal cerita adalah karangan yang baru dibuat Sehun di malam sebelumnya. Mengenai bagian akhir cerita, lebih karena Sehun tidak ingin repot mengarang sesuatu cerita sehingga ia berusaha melewatkan bagian tersebut tanpa dicurigai oleh Luhan.

Seringnya, semakin banyak bicara maka akan semakin banyak kesalahan. Semakin banyak kebohongan yang dibuat maka harus mengarang lebih banyak lagi kebohongan untuk menutupinya. Jika suatu saat Sehun lupa dengan kebohongan yang dikarangnya dan mengarang cerita lain, kondisi akan semakin rumit.

Jadi, karangan tadi dirasa sempurna untuk menghindari keingintahuan pria mungil itu.

Kedua siku tangan Luhan bertumpu di atas meja punggung tangan menyangga dagunya sendiri. Tersirat rasa iba dari kedua bola mata rusanya itu. Luhan sudah melihat begitu banyak kematian. Ia percaya bahwa didalam sebuah kehidupan pastilah akan ada cerita menyedihkan yang akan dialami oleh setiap orang.

"Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"

"Iya."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, mengangkat cangkir kopi, mencoba mencari tahu edisi 'cerita sedih' itu.

"Aku paham. Aku tidak akan berusaha membuka kenangan pahitmu itu. semoga kerja sama kita berjalan lancar."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Sehun juga meletakkan wajannya lalu berjabat tangan dengannya.

Ini adalah jabatan tangan yang sopan dan juga merupakan formalitas yang mesti dilakukan, tetapi Luhan merasakan tangan pria dihadapannya itu begitu hangat..

Sehun tidak melepaskan tangan Luhan. Tangan Luhan tetap dipegangnya erat, seperti jatuh cinta pada penebalan di tangannya.

"Pasti bisa. Aku tidak punya permintaan yang tingga pada bosku."

Luhan juga tidak berusaha melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Dia suka diselimuti kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tangan pria itu.

"Aku berbeda denganmu. Standarku sangat tinggi terhadap bawahan."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan standarmu."

Ibu jari Sehun menyentuh lembut punggung tangan Luhan. Ia suka jari tangan Luhan yang kurus namun padat. Kata orang, tangan, sepasang tangandokter ahli bedah sangatlah berharga. Tidak semua orang dapat menjadi dokter bedah yang cermat.

Luhan yang lebih dulu sadar bahwa suasana sudah menyimpang, segera melepaskan tangannya dan segera menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuh.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau sebagian besar bos tidak suka dilecehkan secara fisik."

"Kalau begitu aku tentunya adalah sebuah pengecualian."

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan wajannya. Dibandingkan dengan kekakuan Luhan, dia terlihat lebih santai.

Wajah Luhan tampak memerah.

"Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Aku lumayan suka dilecehkan oleh bos, apalagi jika bosku seorang dokter, pria yang cantik pula."

Sehun melempar senyum dengan sedikit menggoda. Ekspresi itu seperti pernah dilihat oleh Luhan.

_Hmm… iya, senyumnya sama persis dengan senyuman kepala rumah sakit Kris Wu_

Luhan mulai khawatir. Tepatkah bila demi memuaskan lambungnya lalu dirinya memasukkan seekor serigala ke tempat tinggalnya? Adakah kemungkinan jika situasi menjadi terbalik, Luhan yang berubah menjadi makanan lalu masuk ke perut serigala?

_Tidak boleh. Aku harus memberikan dia sedikit ancaman._

"Pernah tidak melihat suatu film?"

"Film yang mana?"

"Judulnya Jiu Ming. Ceritanya berawal dari seorang gadis yang minum bir di sebuah pub. Ketika terbangun, gadis itu menyadari dirinya sudah berada di bak mandi yang dipenuhi dengan bongkahan es. Di sampingnya terdapat kertas yang isinya menyuruhnya untuk telepon meminta pertolongan."

Sehun tampak tak mengerti, mengapa topic pembicaraan mereka berubah dari pelecehan menjadi cerita film?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Satu ginjal milik gadis itu sudah dicuri. Aku juga bisa melakukan operasi seperti itu," Luhan bercerita tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

"Hupft…"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia mengerti, itu adalah sebuah lelucon seorang dokter bedah.

"Jangan lupa untuk menjahit lukaku dengan indah."

"Tenang saja, aku punya sertifikat ahli kecantikan (?)"

Kepintaran utaman pria bermata rusa dihadapannya ini bukanlah karena bisa menjadi seorang dokter, tetapi karena dia pintar mengerjakan soal ujian. Jika menggantikan orang lain dalam ujian itu legal, maka tanpa pikir panjang Luhan akan langsung mengganti profesinya.

Lihan menggigit garpunya sambil tertawa pada pria itu.

"Kau terlahir begitu tampan, kabaru dari rumah pula…"

"Me…memangnya kenapa?"

Senyuman yang diperlihatkan Luhan bukanlah senyuman saat melihat pria tampan. Wajahnya itu memerah, tetapi senyumnya tajam sekali bak seekor burung elang yang sudah kelaparan selama tiga ratus tahun saat melihat dirinya.

"Hanya mengambil satu ginjalmu pasti rugi sekali. Saat ini banyak sekali orang yang menunggu donor organ, jantung, hati, kornea mata…"

Luhan berdiri dari kursi, berjalan ke hadapan Sehun sembari memegang lengan pria tersebut kemudian menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut. Pelecehan yang diinginkan Sehun akhirnya terwujud, tetapi bukannya membuatnya bernafsu, melainkan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Luhan berkata dengan perlahan, "Luka bakar… pasien yang butuh kulit cadangan juga banyak…"

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik kembali tangannya, ingin melindungi kulitnya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku sudah sangat mengerti maksudmu. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara dan bertindak."

"Bagus sekali, aku sangat suka karyawan yang pintar."

"Kecerdasanku termasuk lumayan."

"Bagus, barang bawaanmu ditaruh di mana?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada baju, kartu tanda pengenal, kartu kredit ataupun… yang lainnya?"

"Tidak. Apa akan sulit untuk mempekerjakanku tanpa semua itu?"

"Tidak."

Pas sekali, Luhan juga tidak ingin mmebantu pria itu mengurus jaminan sosialnya.

"Kalau begitu setengah jam lagi kita berangkat."

"Kemana?"

"Belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Lagipula disini tidak ada baju seukuran tubuhmu yang bisa kau pakai, asal kau tahu."

"Baiklah."

Itu keputusan Luhan.

_Untuk seorang karyawan yang tak digaji, diberi barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari rasanya pantas._

Begitulah, awalnya Luhan berniat bermalas-malasan di ranjang sepanjang hari, tetapi akhirnya ia malah menghabiskan sore harinya yang berharga untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan untuk pria simpanannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A : satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, bahwa saya tidak pernah mengedit apa yang saya tulis. Karena saya terlalu malas untuk mengeditnya /plakk\\ hehehe || Jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo di setiap chapternya … **

**Apakah kalian menunggu lama untuk chapter ini? O.O semoga enggak yaa ,, hehehe**

**Sebenernya saya kurang pede buat update chapt ini.. setelah membacanya kalian bisa mengerti apa yang ku maksud? Karena saya ngerasa bahasa di chapt ini bener2 parah gk karuan.. terlalu terbelit2 menurutku sebenarnya**

**Thanks to.**

**KimRaeSun || RZHH261220 || Sehunhan || DeerohDeer || Nisaramaidah28 || ArvitaKim || Kirana || JuniaAngel58 || AngAlways || EclaireOh || Guest1 || Voccall || Ladywufan || HimekaruLI || Fangfangxx || Yogita || Kaihunhan|| Hunhankid || FerinaRefina || Luexohun|| AndrianStevano || Guest2 || LevyCFiverz || Lueonni || Fazar648 || PandaYehet88|| Urihunhan|| MeriskaXi|| EishaaLULU || MapleFujosi2309 ||**

*****_jika ada yang sudah meriview di chapt kemarin tapi namanya gk aku cantumin bisa protes kok :) _

**Bisakah saya mendapatkan jumlah review sampai 120 ? itu target saya dr chapt ini ._. kalo bisa saya usahakan update cepat ;)) Thanks ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE You ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**~A Dandelion Wish~**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : YAOI/TYPO(S)/Tidak Sesuai EYD/ NOT PLAGIAT**

**.**

**[© Remake dari Novel asal China berjudul sama, 'A Dandelion Wish' karya Xi Zhi ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu seminggu, walaupun ingatan Sehun belum kembali, tetapi ia mendapati dirinya memiliki kemampuan yang lumayan baik. Contohnya, Sehun merasa dirinya bekerja sangat cepat. Pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya memerlukan waktu seharian bila dikerjakan oleh seorang ibu rumah tangga, Sehun dapat menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu tiga jam. Ia juga sangat pandai membaca saham dan berita bisnis, sehingga bisa menggunakan sisa uang yang diberikan Luhan untuk membeli keperluan apartement untuk bermain di pasar saham. Sehun bisa mengeruk untung dua kali lipat dari modal awal hanya dalam waktu singkat. Belum lagi kemampuan bahasa inggris'nya yang lebih hebat dua kali lipat dari perkiraannya sendiri. Bila ada waktu luang ia akan menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca setumpuk buku berbahasa inggris di toko buku.

Sehun selalu merasa betah di apartement Luhan. Mungkin karena tinggal bersama Luhan itu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, karena Luhan adalah seorang bos yang baik, atau mungkin saja karena Sehun menyukai udara di mana ada Luhan disekitarnya.

Yang utama adalah, kenyamanan tersebut membuat Sehun ingin mendapatkan ingatannya yang hilang segera kembali.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sehun dan Luhan masing-masing duduk disudut sisi sofa. Luhan membaca buku kedokteran dan Sehun memeriksa berita keuangan dari internet. Kedua orang itu sama-sama serius dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon. Telepon tersebut lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Oleh karena itu,tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu langsung mengangkat telepon kemudian berkata, "Halo, mau cari siapa?"

Terdengar keheningan dari lawan bicaranya. Sejenak kemudian orang itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Saya Huang Zitao, apakah ini benar rumah Dokter Xi Luhan?"

"Benar, anda mencarinya?"

"Apakah beliau bisa menerima telepon saya sekarang?"

Cara penelepon ini berbicara begitu formal dan sopan. Kalau Sehun tidak mengenal Dokter Luhan, pastilah ia mengira kalau Xi Luhan merupakan nama panggilan dari Dewi Laut.

"Saya tanyakan padanya dahulu."

Sehun memberikan telepon itu kepada Luhan.

"Apakah kau mau menerima panggilan ini?" tanyanya

"Emmmm…"

Luhan mengambil telepon itu dengan setengah hati.

"Xi Luhan."

"Dokter Xi, ini aku Zitao. Yang tadi itu pacar mu? Suaranya enak sekali didengar, orangnya pasti sangat tampan. Betul dugaan ku. Mengapa ya perawat rumah sakit disini bisa merasa bahwa tak ada pria yang mengejar Dokter Xi. Dokter Xi kan sangat pintar, wajahnya cantik…"

Luhan merinding sampai bulu kuduk kaki dan tangannya berdiri, karena mendengar apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan.

"Ada masalah apa?" Luhan memotong pembicaraan lawan bicaranya, dengan tenang mendinginkan suasana.

"Begini. Emmm… maukah anda bicara kepada kepala rumah sakit untuk meminta izin? Aku, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ingin sekali belajar di bawah arahan Dokter Xi. Jika aku diberikan izin untuk bisa masuk ruang operasi bersama Dokter Xi, aku pasti akan setia dan hormat kepada Dokter…"

"Jadwal dokter muda bukan aku yang mengatur. Jika ada keluhan, silahkan katakana langsung kepada kepala rumah sakit."

Ini adalah masalah kecil, tetapi bisa menjadi rumit karena berkaitan dengan masalah harga diri dan etika kedokteran. Luhan tidak ingin mencari masalah. Lagipula meskipun Luhan bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi namun ia tahu bahwa kepala rumah sakit itu cukup menyukainya.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut disamping kepala rumah sakit yang bodoh itu! sebenarnya aku curiga kalau dia adalah penyebar virus penyakit kelamin. Aku itu masih suci, bersih dan perawan. Jika aku menyerah dibawah kekuasaannya, sama saja merusak sumpah ku, menyedihkan sekali bukan? Dokter Xi, bantulah aku…"

"Tidak bisa"

Luhan tidak sabar mendengar keluhan Zitao.

"Mengapa tidak bisa? Dokter Xi sangat ahli membedah. Kalau keahlian mu tidak diturunkan, bukankah akan sangat sia-sia?"

"Aku masih belum begitu tua hingga perlu mencari seorang penerus."

"Tetapi Dokter Xi, kasihanilah aku. Meja dirumah ku sudah terserang rematik, keempat kakinya sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegak. AC di rumah ku terkena penyakit paru-paru yang parah, seharian bisa batuk berkali-kali. Kipas angin ku mengidap alergi pernapasan. Ranjang ku terkena penyakit flek. Lemari es ku juga tidak dapat menahan pipis, bahkan cermin ku juga terkena pelebaran pembuluh darah."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ku?"

'_aku hanya bisa mengobati manusia, bukan perabot rumah tangga' _batin Luhan

"Jika aku tidak bisa sesukses Dokter Xi, jika kemampuan membedah ku terus dipengaruhi oleh kepala rumah sakit yang bodoh itu, entah bagaimana masa depan ku, kehidupanku lima puluh tahun lagi. Aku harus melihat penderitaan perabot rumah tangga ku dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tolong, Dokter Xi, tolonglah aku…"

Zitao mengira bahwa Luhan akan sedikit terharu. Namun, sikap seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan berubah dari awal sampai akhir, Luhan menjawab dengan dingin, "Kau sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat ku."

Kemudian…

Brak!

Telepon ditutup.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menutup komputer kemudian berpindah duduk ke samping Luhan.

"Dokter muda di rumah sakit."

Jawab Luhan tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya serius tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sehun menarik buku yang sedang dipegang Luhan, menolehkan dagunya kearah balkon, menyuruh Luhan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Ada perlu apa dia mencarimu?"

"Mau belajar dibawah bimbinganku."

Sebenarnya, banyak Dokter muda yang ingin belajar dibawah bimbingan Luhan. Semuanya merupakan generasi penerus berbakat, sangat ingin maju, dan memiliki keinginan keras. Huang Zitao lumayan bagus, sesuai standar bibit muda kedokteran yang unggul, tetapi Luhan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kris hanya demi seorang dokter muda.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak berhak mengatur dokter muda."

Luhan membalikkan kembali kepalanya, ingin mengambil kembali bukunya. Sehun tidak membiarkannya. Sehun menyembunyikan buku itu dibelakang punggungnya sebagai sandaran duduk. Dia ingin mengobrol sejenak dengan Luhan.

"Kepala rumah sakit yang mengatur?"

"Benar."

"Mengapa dia ingin belajar denganmu?"

Saat menjawab, senyum bangga terukir di wajah Luhan, "Karena…" ucapnya. "Karena aku sangat ahli."

"Seberapa ahli?"

"Bila dilihat dari urutan spesialis bedah jantung, posisiku di Korea ini termasuk yang terdepan."

Bukan maksud Luhan sengaja ingin membanggakan diri, tetapi setiap hari disembah dengan hormat, mau tidak mau membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit sombong.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tujuh."

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah si genius di bidang bedah jantung. Tentu saja kan? Yang bisa masuk ke daftar posisi terdepan dalam bidang itu semuanya berumur diatas empat puluh tahun

Ibunya sering berkata, bahwa tak ada hal didunia ini yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang genius. Selama ini memang tidak ada hal yang ingin dilakukan tapi tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Luha. Jika pun ada… mungkin saat perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Ia mencoba mencegahnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Dengan umurmu sekarang, bisa masuk ke peringkat atas itu artinya kau hebat?"

"Amat sangat hebat." Luhan menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan. Ia mendekatkan lengannya dengan lengan Luhan, mengira bahwa wajah majikannya itu akan merah merona. Sayangnya, Luhan sibuk menceritakan prestasi yang diraihnya sehingga tidak sadar kalau Sehun mendekatinya.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan kartun Dokter Aneh Black Jack?"

"Black Jack tidak memiliki izin praktek kedokteran, sedangkan sertifikat yang kuperoleh sudah bisa dijadikan sebagai kertas penutup dinding apartement ini."

Luhan menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghitung, ingin tahu berapa banyak sertifikat yang sudah didapatnya. Jika pemilik sertifikat terbanyak bisa masuk ke rekor dunia maka ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk mendapatkan beberapa sertifikat lain lagi.

Ayah Luhan juga sering berkata, kegeniusan digunakan untuk menciptakan keajaiban. Luhan adalah orang genius, jadi menciptakan keajaiban juga merupakan salah satu tujuan hidupnya.

"Sepertinya, bosku lumayan hebat."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekor matanya. Sehun sedang menertawakannya, tapi Luhan malah menganggapnya serius.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui prestasi-perstasi apa saja yang sudah ku raih, cek saja di internet. Tinggal ketik kata kunci 'Xi Luhan' lalu aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan beberapa artikel tentang ku."

Sehun tertawa dengan begitu lepas.

"Kau adalah orang paling percaya diri yang pernah kutemui."

"Aku percaya bahwa aku adalah orang paling percaya diri yang pernah dijumpai semua orang."

Sehun tertawa dengan keras lagi saat mendengar keseriusan dan kesombongan pria dihadapannya itu. "Mau makan buah tidak?"

"Tidak ini sudah jam delapan."

"Apa hubungannya makan buah dengan jam delapan?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Makan diatas jam delapan tidak baik untuk tubuh."

"Menjaga kesehatan itu bukannya aktivitas yang hanya dilakukan kakek-nenek kita yag sudah diatas usia enam puluh tahun?"

"Kau tidak tahu penghasilanku sangat besar?"

Membanggakan kekayaan bukanlah hal yang biasa dilakukan Luhan, tetapi di depan Sehun ia sedikitpun tidak merasakan canggung.

"Bila kau memang benar berada dalam daftar peringkat atas duni kedokteran, khususnya penanganan jantung, aku percaya kau berpenghasilan sangat besar." Jawab Sehun sambil meletakkan buku milik Luhan di sisi kursi terjauh agar tidak dapat dijangkau oleh Luhan.

"Aku belum menikah, belum memiliki anak, kalau aku meninggal, uang yang begitu banyak itu mau diwariskan kepada siapa? Aku harus hidup lama agar bisa masuk ke panti jompo yang elit."

Sehun sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini, tetapi melihat sikap Luhan yang sangat serius, ia merasa jadi tidak enak jika melakukannya. Menertawakan orang yang memiliki perencanaan hidup jangka panjang tentulah sangat tidak etis.

"Jadi tujuanmu mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya itu agar bisa masuk ke panti jompo yang elit?"

Luhan mengarahkan jarinya ke kening Sehun.

"Juga demi martabat. Ada uang barulah akan ada harga diri. Mengertikah kau tentang hal ini? Kehidupan tidak boleh dijalani dengan ceroboh atau sembarangan. Kau harus mengisi setiap menit dengan hal yang berguna, menciptakan sebuah nilai bagi kehidupan."

Sehun menarik turun tangan Luhan dari keningnya, "Tetapi suatu saat kau akan menikah lalu mempunyai anak. Kau belum tentu tinggal dipanti jompo."

"Hati manusia sangatlah cepat berubah. Saat ini kau begitu mencintai seseorang, tetapi esoknya perasaan itu menghilang seperti debu. Saat ini kau begitu merindukan seseorang, tapi tahun depan rasanya ingin melarikan diri saat bertemu dengannya. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi,kan? Pernikahan tidaklah sesuai untuk seorang manusia."

Sehun pernah mendengar filosofi tersebut, tetapi baru kali ini ia mendengarnya dari mulut seorang pria. Sangat unik.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku akan menikah dengan pria yang sesuai untukku."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'pria yang paling sesuai untukku'?

"Lebih tua tiga tahun. Tidak merokok, tidak minum alcohol, tidak berjudi. Pekerjaannya dokter, akan sangat baik jika dia adalah dokter ahli bedah. Pria semacam itu akan lebih mengerti dengan tekanan pekerjaanku."

Persyaratan itu sebenarnya syarat yang diajukan oleh ibunya, Luhan sendiri tidak memiliki pendapat khusus tentang hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dengan anak?"

"Well, aku adalah seorang pria tulen, jadi tidak bisa memiliki anak. Namun, kemungkinan aku akan mengadopsi satu atau dua orang anak untuk menjadi teman. Akan tetapi, walaupun sudah punya anak, aku tidak akan pernah menaruh harapan pada mereka agar menjagaku di masa tuaku. Apalagi berharap mereka akan disampingku. Panti jompo adalah bagian akhir dari perencanaan kehidupanku yang sempurna, setelah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinn yang bisa terjadi."

Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membuat gerakan _safe_ yang biasa dilakukan oleh wasit olahraga _baseball._

"Kau membuat pernikahan layaknya sebuah pembedahan dan semua kemungkinan diperhitungkan dengan benar-benar matang begitu?"

"Apakah buruk?"

Luhan melipat kedua kakinya, menyandarkan badan ke samping, lalu dengan posisi ternyaman, ia bersandar di sofa. Sehun berpindah ke sofa lain, agar kaki Luhan dapat lebih leluasa diletakkan diatas sofa.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan menerima kebaikan Sehun, kemudia meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menaruhnya di atas sandaran kursi hingga membentuk sudut 360 derajat. Gerakan yang menunjang kelancaran aliran darah. Amat sangat nyaman.

"Dengan begini baru bisa berhasil."

Sehun berjalan ke kamar, mengambil bantal, lalu meletakkannya dibawah punggung Luhan sebagai sandaran.

"Kau tidak butuh cinta? Setiap orang biasanya sangat ingin merasakan perasaan cinta."

"Cinta dan hormone sangatlah erat kaitannya, dan sekarang ada obat medis yang sangat bagus untuk mengontrol kadar hormone dalam tubuh."

Seperti halnya yang Luhan alami sendiri. Pagi tadi ia begitu ingin menelan obat tersebut. namun, seiring dengan memudarnya hormone cinta itu maka semuanya dapat menjadi normal kembali.

Lalu, mengenai wajah memerah yang sering terjadi saat tatapan mereka bertemu… mungkin itu hanya karena laju perumbuhan hormone dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh manusia, hanyalah sebuah hasil karya dari reaksi kimia yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening melihatnya, "Kau menolak perasaan cinta?"

"Kata menolak terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai banyaknya aspek tak pasti didalam rasa cinta. Aku tidak suka apa pun yang tidak dapat ku kendalikan."

Semakin berumur, Luhan semakin mirip dengan ibunya. Suka membuat perencanaan serta menyukai rasa aman saat menjalani setiap langkah yang sudah direncanakan. Ia tidak suka dengan hal diluar dari perencanaan. Amat sangat tidak suka.

"Bagaimana dengar keromantisan, kehangatan cinta?"

"Pernah suatu saat aku dipaksa menonton sebuah film. Judulnya Happy Birthday"

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Ceritanya tentang sepasang anak muda yang saling menyukai. Namun karena sibuk kuliah dan sibuk dengan rencana masa depan masing-masing, mereka menjadi jarang bertemu. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka mendapatkan pasangan yang baru. Namun, tak lama kemudian mereka bersatu kembali. Begitu seringnya hubungan mereka dimulai dan berakhir kembali. Keduanya jelas sangat saling mencintai, tetapi bersikeras bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah sebagai teman."

"Mengapa?"

"Si wanitanya berkata, pasangan bisa putus, tetapi teman itu untuk selamanya. Tak peduli keduanya bertemu atau tidak, lelaki itu setiap tahun tetap akan mengirimkan pesan kepada si wanita, mengucapkan selamat ulag tahun. Lalu lelaki itu meninggal. Tetapi sebelum meninggal, ia meminta tolong kepada saudara perempuannya untuk mengirimkan pesan setiap tahunnya, berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, kepada wanita tersebut."

Luhan menceritakan cerita romantic itu layaknya berbicara tentang rumus kimia, sedikitpun tidak membuat orang merasa tertarik.

"Selanjutnya?"

"Cerita berakhir. Semua penonton yang ada di bioskop menangis tersedu-sedu"

"Kau juga menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin. Aku merasa sangat lelah hingga tertidur dua sampai tiga kali, sebelum akhirnya film selesai. Aku tak mengerti apa yang harus ditangisi. Cerita cintanya rumit untuk dipahami. Hubungan yang tidak jelas begitu, apa untungnya?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, menyadari bahwa ia menghabisi waktu selaman dua jam dengan percuma.

"Apa kau tahu? Pria itu sampai mati pun masih mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. setiap tahun berusaha romantic pada wanita yang dicintainya. Ini adalah bagian yang paling mengharukan."

"Mengharukan? Aku tidak butuh kebahagian ataupun keromantisan. Aku hanya perlu kesuksesan."

_Manusia selalu memandang tinggi hubungan antar sesama manusia_

"Xi Luhan, aku kasihan padamu."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Sehun beranjak menuju dapur untuk membut the merah rasa lemon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bagi Luhan, selama ini hanya ada orang yang memujinya, salut akan kemampuanya atau cemburu kepadanya. Akan tetapi tidak pernah ada yang merasa kasiha pada dirinya.

Sehun berada didapur diam, tidak menjawab.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Sehun didapur. Dikasihani itu rasanya sangat tidak enak. Dia jadi merasa bahwa harga dirinya telah dicabik-cabik.

"Sehun, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" luhan bertanya, "Kau… mengapa kau merasa kasihan padaku?"

Sehun memasukkan teko air kedalam lemari es, membalikkan badan, dan memberinya segelas jus buah yang dingin.

"Kau kekurangan rasa aman. Kau mengira bahwa merencanakan segala sesuatu lalu melakukannya setahap demi tahap sesuai dengan yang direncanakan maka tidak akan terjadi hal diluar rencana. Oleh karena itu, kau melewati setiap hari dengan penuh ketegangan, melewati 24 jam dengan hal-hal yang tidak berarti. Kau bekerja terlalu keras sehingga kehidupanmu manjadi datar dan tidak menarik."

"Setidakya, sangat aman." Luhan membantah.

"Salah. Kehidupan ini tidaklah begitu berbahaya seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menikmati kehidupan, merasakan kenikmatan." Ujar Sehun dengan yakin.

Luhan tidak menganggap serius apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Kehidupannya dam kehidupan Sehun tak ada persamannya. Dia adalah Xi Luhan seorang dokter bedah jantung yang sukses. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanyalah orang asing yang bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di apartementnya. Hebatnya Sehun ialah dia sangat tampan dan pintar memasak makanan yang lezat.

Dengan gaya seangkuh langit, Luhan berbalik membawa tehnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Disana ia duduk di kursi sofanya yang nyaman.

.

.

.

_**~TBC~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A : fast update kan? Maaf di FF ini saya menistakan HunHan :(( Namun itu untuk kepentingan jalan cerita selanjutnya.. **_

_**Kemarin ada beberapa yang bertanya tentang **_

_**'Siapa sebenarnya Sehun', **_

'_**Apakah Sehun benar-benar hilang ingatan?', '**_

_**'Apa penyebab Sehun hilang ingatan?'**_

_**Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring dengan berkembangnya jalan cerita~ **_

_**Terima Kasih untuk Readers yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, dan memenuhi target saya :***_

_**Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian ._.**_

_**.**_

_**P.s : Dokter muda sama dengan istilah Dokter baru**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to Review? {} Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat saya update :&**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**See You Next Chapt Dear~~ :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**XoXo**_


End file.
